


bleeding colours dance

by billabong (mini_rini)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, tags will appear as i update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_rini/pseuds/billabong
Summary: collection of bleach drabbles! will be updated irregularly with each work's summary in their respective chapters.





	1. Kira/Matsumoto

Summary: A year after Gin’s death, Rangiku realises that he hadn’t quite left her with nothing to remember him by.

 

A year after Aizen’s betrayal and subsequent defeat, Soul Society is still in the process of picking up its pieces and patching itself back together. It is easier for some than it is for others; although they have all lost teammates from their divisions, few have lost people they consider to be closer than friends.

Kira and Matsumoto are the two people whom Gin had trusted implicitly, and as such, they are the only two who are left mourning for the loss of the ex-captain of the third. Despite the gossip it fuels, they have taken to returning to the same apartment every night, if only to stave off the impending loneliness that the night will undoubtedly bring, and gradually, they have grown to become each other’s pillars of support in the aftermath of Gin’s death.

When Kira begins to clear his ex-captain’s desk in anticipation for the new captain’s arrival, he finds a sealed jar of persimmons stashed in Gin’s desk, labelled “ _ For Ran _ .” in his captain’s distinctive flowing script.

That night, he presents Matsumoto with Gin’s last gift for her, who smiles and takes it almost reverentially. She cracks open the jar that very night, Kira holding his nose disgruntledly as she pops one into her mouth and hums interestedly at the taste.

She sleeps better that night, not so much because of Gin’s last memento for her but because of the knowledge that Kira is by her side, for better or for worse, and he _has been_ for the past year. Beside her on the futon laid out on the floor, Kira mumbles in his sleep, scratching idly at his exposed stomach. Matsumoto grins as she rolls over onto her side, falling asleep to the comforting (and familiar! Now that’s a thought; when had they become so close that Kira ended up sleeping over almost every night?) sound of Kira’s breathing echoing in the dark room.


	2. Hisagi & Hinamori & Matsumoto & Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gap in Hisagi’s heart left by his captain’s death is filled.

They are walking back through the Senkaimon after an extended posting in the real world when Hinamori turns to Hisagi and asks him about the “weird wooden things with strings that make noises when you touch them.” His face breaks into a real smile at her question, one of his first after he killed his old captain, and by the time they have stepped into Soul Society, Hisagi has extracted a promise from Hinamori to come by after work to show her the guitar that he had acquired after a mission to the real world.

When he hears of their impending meet-up that night, Kira invites himself along with Matsumoto, who predictably brings a bottle or two of strong alcohol. They gather in a circle around Hisagi’s tiny coffee table, and listen quietly as he plays. He’s gotten better over the years, and this time nobody kicks him out or asks him to stop playing. It’s the most contented he’s been since a long time ago, and maybe Matsumoto’s sake has a part to play in that, but Hisagi’s not complaining.

They all decide to sleep over that night, Matsumoto running over and claiming Hisagi’s bed before he can push her off, and Hinamori makes a grumpy Kira pull out a futon and set it up next to the bed. It is uncomfortably hot inside Hisagi’s small bedroom with four adults in it, but Hisagi can’t say that he minds terribly, since the empty spaces in his heart have also been filled to the brim.


	3. Hinamori & Hitsugaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever think of what could have been, Shiro-chan?” Momo whispers into the night air between them.

“Do you ever think of what could have been, Shiro-chan?” Momo whispers into the night air between them. 

They are lying side by side on futons laid out by Toshiro’s grandmother, huddled up back in the house in which they spent their childhood. It is already dark outside, and with Toshiro’s grandmother’s frugal spending habits deeply ingrained in them, they haven’t lit a lamp to illuminate their surroundings.

Toshiro hums lowly. “What do you mean?” he asks, turning around onto his side to properly face her.

Momo remains on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “Just small things, like if I hadn’t been so taken with Aizen-sama and had instead cottoned on to what he was trying to achieve all these years.”

The self-blame and guilt still lies heavy in her tone, and Toshiro finds himself cursing Aizen’s memory for the millionth time, because Aizen is what reduced his once-joyful and bubbly best friend and companion into a quiet, introspective girl.

They’ve had this discussion many times, almost often enough for Toshiro to recall, word for word, his usual reassurances, but they fail to make an impact on Momo’s self-view.

Sighing, Toshiro flips back over on his back and crosses his arms over his chest sulkily. “Don’t expect me to say the same things again, because I won’t. You weren’t in the wrong, and that’s that.”

Silence falls over the room again, and Toshiro slowly begins to fall towards sleep when he feels a small hand patting his hair. He grumbles and takes a swipe at Momo’s arm, which has snaked out of her futon and is now on his head, and she laughs in delight.

They may not be fully recovered, either of them, from the trauma of the Arrancar invasion and of Aizen’s betrayal, but here, tonight, they can pretend that they’re alright, transported back to their younger days when they knew nothing of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments, kudos and bookmarks are all very much appreciated :-)
> 
> feel free to drop me a message or a prompt on tumblr - i can be found @ kuroophyll


End file.
